Because You're Perfect
by Machi
Summary: AU, SasuNaru. In every battle, there's a winner and a loser. But in a war between obsession and love, who is the real loser?


A MACHI MOMENT: And angsty, emo one shot. Why? Because this is how I feel right now.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Naruto.

**Because You're Perfect**

**Rated: M**

Naruto barely had anytime to react; several stands of the blondes hair flew through the air as a silver streak whipped right above his head.

The seventeen-year-old completed a stunning series of back-flips, sending several shuriken flying in the direction of which he departed.

"Sasuke!!!!" The blonde screamed, blue eyes lit up as Sasuke's katana defended expertly, each metallic star bouncing off with a sharp _clack_.

The raven-haired boy didn't respond with words, only action as he leapt forward, letting out a long battle cry as he raised his katana in the air, a streak of white and black.

"THIS IS IT, _NARUTO!!!_" Sasuke roared.

_KIIISSSHHH!!!_

And there was silence.

Dust began to settle. Amongst the golden particles, a wide-eyed Uzumaki Naruto stood, pink lips parted in shock. A small trail of blood began to trickle down the side of his chin as he leaned forward, his head resting lazily against Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke remained standing tensely.

The handle of his once-shimmering katana was now pressed firmly into Naruto's stomach, the rest of the ruby-coated sword sticking out from behind.

They stood still. Sasuke could feel Naruto's thick blood spilling onto his ivory hands, the liquid staining the sleeves of his white yukata.

The Uchiha's ebony black eyes remained pinned on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Sasuke murmured, hardly able to keep his grip on the katana, it was so slippery with blood. "But I had to kill you." But not for power. Not for the Sharingan that Itachi had craved to vehemently to murder his best friend.

"...Why?" Came the weak response.

"You forced me to face all my flaws every time I saw your face. You made me realize them. Because you're perfect."

Slowly, Naruto's hand raised, head pulling away from the raven-haired shinobi's shoulder. He rested it on top of Sasuke's own hand, and the Uchiha flinched, nearly jerking his hand away. However, he managed to remain still, even though a feeling of incompleteness began to fill him.

Sasuke slowly looked up at Naruto's face.

He was smiling.

It was then the reason for his emptiness dawned on him.

"You... you fool..." Sasuke hissed, and Naruto's smile only grew wider, more blood beginning to drip down his chin. "You didn't even move. _You let me hit you...!" _This was not a victory... in Sasuke's eyes, this was a horrible defeat. "_WHY?!"_

Naruto's hand gently squeezed Sasuke's.

"You were there for me, Sasuke," The blonde whispered hoarsely, his blue eyes beginning to dim as he clung desperately to the last of his life. "You were always there for me. You made me realize I had something to live for... to keep going. To keep trying. It was you."

"..." Sasuke's eyes widened slowly.

"And now, Sasuke... you came after me, and... and I... I became your reason to live. To kill me." The blonde smiled weakly, eyes now brimming with tears that slipped down his face. "And now, I had the chance to return the favor... Sasuke. I had to die. I had to die for you."

"_WHY?!"_ Sasuke gasped, hands trembling violently as he clutched his katana for dear life. His sandals were now stained red, a pool of the blonde's blood forming around the pair.

Naruto smiled.

"Why Sasuke? Because I never wanted to disappoint the person I loved most. You made me happy. You made every day worth living... and this day worth dying."

Sasuke only gaped in shock as Naruto's eyes closed. "...Because you're perfect."

_THUD! _Naruto's knees hit the ground. The blonde hunched over the katana, body relaxing as he finally embraced death.

As Sasuke pulled away, he could have sworn, as he stared down at the ruby pool, that it was raining.

"...Naruto." But he was wrong.

It was his own tears.

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: Well, that was fun.

**Please Review!**


End file.
